


he's kinda quiet but his body ain't

by ashtonsbabygurl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Baby Luke, Bottom Luke, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, Jealous Ashton, Jealousy, M/M, Princess Luke, Punishment, Riding, Sexting, Spanking, Teasing, Top Ashton, bye, idk - Freeform, idk what else to tag, not really but he's sub af, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonsbabygurl/pseuds/ashtonsbabygurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton wasn't going to give in this time, he promised himself he was done with Luke. He was over him, over his pretty blue eyes, and golden blonde hair, and the stupid smile he wore whenever he was about to say one of his lame jokes. And oh so over the way he bit his lip when he was about to cum, and the way he smelled right after they'd done it, and the way Luke's eyes fluttered closed after everything. Over it, over him. He wasn't falling all over again.</p>
<p>Waiting in LA for him was a girlfriend anyway, if he wanted someone to boss around and call a slut he could just go there. If he wanted love, Bry was the most loyal girl there was, he didn't need Luke.</p>
<p>Ashton slid the text messages, looking at the little red 'delete' button that popped up. Just one click and he could be free from all this...</p>
<p>But, Ashton was weak. So weak. And watching the videos just once more wouldn't hurt anyway...right?</p>
<p>Or,</p>
<p>Luke sends Ashton videos of him getting fucked by another guy to make him jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's kinda quiet but his body ain't

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first thing on ao3, and honestly i'm not hardcore enough for this. but um, i hope you like it. and the title is from Pierre by Ryn Weaver.

Luke smiled naughtily as he was lead into the house, he didn't have much time to look at the nice decor, before he knew it he was being pushed down on the bed. He didn't mind though - this was going to be fun.

He happily let the guy - Christofer - suck hickeys into his skin, he liked to be marked. They were placed all over, which made Luke grow a little harder. Chris was pretty rough, with not the least bit of love or sweetness, just fucking. Luke was felt up, his hair even being tugged a few times until their clothes were thrown off, leaving the boys breathless.

Everything else was a boring blur to Luke, until he heard the words "Suck, slut." And Luke was on that. He got down on both knees, his hands gripped Chris's thighs, but he didn't start until he knew he was recording.

Chris held the phone - he was fine with the whole thing, whatever made Luke happy. Plus, he was getting a blowie so he couldn't really complain. The little 'ding' noise was heard so Luke took Chris into his mouth, instantly hollowing his cheeks to work faster. He looked up through his eyelashes to make eye contact with the camera - he wanted Ashton to see his pretty blue eyes when he watched it, wanted him to see just how naughty his baby boy was being.

When Luke's friend was getting close, he disconnected his mouth with a 'pop' sound. Chris groaned but of course, he'd rather cum inside Luke than in his mouth.

Luke argued that he didn't need any prep - that he just needed a cöck. Chris chuckled but agreed and slid on a bit of lube, before sliding into Luke.

The pace picked up quickly, Chris not wanting it to be meaning full, just rough. His hands dug into Luke's waist as he pulled him back to match each one of his thrusts, making it much more pleasurable for the both. It was time for another video. 

This time Luke filmed it, so sadly you couldn't exactly see Luke's face. But, you could definitely hear him as Chris pounded into his tight hole, practically destroying him - but not as good as Ashton could. 

The video (or vine rather, sense it was only about six seconds per video, and would repeat over and over) was simple, just Christofer's cöck and Luke's bum, and a bit of Lukey's stomach. You couldn't see either's faces, but Luke kept moaning 'daddy' to make his presence known. The video ended.

Soon Luke was coming to the dirty words, he wished to get it on camera, but he couldn't help himself from spilling (why do i always spill???). Chris came short after; Luke really wanted a third video to send, sense three is the magic number, so Chris spread open Luke's legs and ate his own cum out of Luke on video. He was squirming the whole time, he wished Ash had eaten him out more. 

After he left his friends house, he sent all three video's at once, and he couldn't wait until Ashton watched them.

;

You see, when the band first formed, the two were attracted to each others like moths to a light. Luke broke up with Aleisha, and she quickly became irrelevant because all Luke thought about was Ashton.

At first it was easy. There weren't many fans so the two could be cute and cuddly in as many covers and keeks as they wanted to.

Then Ashton told Luke all these sweet things, like how they'd be together forever, how much he loved his little baby boy, and how Luke was the only one for him. Luke almost believed him, too.

When the band got bigger, management told the two to split up. It was a huge no for the both of them, but when they couldn't even do as much as hold hands in public, the two couldn't handle it anymore.

They were both a little sad, but it was for the best. And even after they had broken up, they were still together. Cuddles on the couch, kisses behind locked doors, and love after midnight. 

Until there wasn't anything after midnight. 

Luke would have to talk to Ashton, and never the other way around. They were drifting, everyone noticed, even Ash. Except he didn't try to stop it...

One day Luke was just sitting on the couch, scrolling down his Twitter newsfeed, when he heard a door close. His head picked up, Ashton is home. 

"Hey Luke!" Ashton said, his radiant voice glowing through the house. Luke was so in love. "I have someone I want you to meet!"

Luke was confused.

Ashton walked into the den, but a girl about 5'10 walks in behind him. She's pretty enough, blonde hair, bright eyes, a nice smile, and a dress. But why?

"Luke, I'd like you to meet Bryana, my girlfriend," Ashton smiles, as if it was normal.

Luke's awkward smile fell until he was gaping at the girl. It was like that moment in Mean Girls when Cady is just watching Regina with a found expression and all of a sudden she stabs Cady right in the back, well that's how Luke felt.

"Slut!" Luke yelled, he didn't mean for it to be funny but that's all that came out. No words or thoughts could be processed, he just felt sick.

So after that day, Luke distanced himself from Ashton, he ignored the smiles and mentions on Twitter. He was done with him, until now.

Now, he needed pay back - to get him back. 

;

Ashton's phone had been dead all night - he'd lost his charger and simply was too lazy to charge it. He was a little worried that Bry had called him or something, but the least thing he expected were three messages from his ex boyfriend. 

When he did find the messages, his eyes widened (and his jeans tightened but no one had to know that, right?)

Why would he send this? Ashton wondered, but he knew exactly why. All to get back on him for moving on.

Well, maybe Bry was just another distraction for Ashton. Because being with Luke was all to painful for him - he couldn't risk losing all of that. 

Ashton rewatched all the videos, his muscles tensing when catching sight of the douche touching Luke, but also admiring the text sent with them:

I miss you Daddy xx - Daddy's little slut

Ashton wasn't going to give in this time, he promised himself he was done with Luke. He was over him, over his pretty blue eyes, and golden blonde hair, and the stupid smile he wore whenever he was about to say one of his lame jokes. And oh so over the way he bit his lip when he was about to cum, and the way he smelled right after they'd done it, and the way Luke's eyes fluttered closed after everything. Over it, over him. He wasn't falling all over again.

Waiting in LA for him was a girlfriend anyway, if he wanted someone to boss around and call a slut he could just go there. If he wanted love, Bry was the most loyal girl there was, he didn't need Luke.

Ashton slid the text messages, looking at the little red 'delete' button that popped up. Just one click and he could be free from all this...

But, Ashton was weak. So weak. And watching the videos just once more wouldn't hurt anyway...right?

Plus, he had to admit, Luke looked pretty nice with his asss opened up for the guy - who he already hated, not because he missed him or anything, though...

"Daddy," a voice came from the door, jumping Ashton a little. "You busy?"

It was Luke. That stupid little slut Luke. He opened the door without even asking, he wasn't even wearing real clothes. Just an oversized - well Ashton's - oversized shirt barely covering the panties Ash knew he was wearing. He always wore them. To concerts, to dinner with the family, in bed, always.

"Get out. I didn't enjoy your messages very much, I have a girlfriend, I love her, not you. Leave," Ashton lied.

Maybe it was a bit rough, Luke even winced at his words. It was never 'girlfriend'. It was always 'boyfriend'. It was always Luke. 

"But daddy," Luke put on an innocent face to hide his ache, sometimes if he pretended to be okay he would be. "I thought we could have some fun, like old times."

No, he wouldn't give into him... Or at least he wouldn't let him get away without a punishment. 

When seeing his ex boyfriend's face, Luke knew that he wasn't completely convinced yet. He turned the charm up and slowly sat down on his lap, his crotch grinding down on Ashton's ripped jeans. Luke was just working out a rhythm when Ashton spoke up.

"Stop."

Luke smirked, he didn't stop.

"Luke!" Luke still didn't stop, he knew that voice, he craved that voice. "You gonna be like that hmm? Not gonna listen to daddy aye? Fine, whatever, I don't care. You can go fuck that moron, I have my own fück toy. One that actually listens to me."

Luke stopped. Ashton started to stand up before Luke even stood up, knocking him back a little. 

"No!" Ashton was almost to the door at that point, "Please! D-Don't go, I n-n-need you. I'll be good, I p-promise. Just wanted to make you feel good," Luke begged, tears brimming his eyes. He wasn't actually sad, he knew this was just part of Ashton's little game. If he acted hurt, like a child, then Ash would want to make him feel better, like a father would.

"You'll be good?"

Luke nodded.

"Fine, lay down and wait for me. If you're gonna act like a slut, you're gonna take it like one," Ashton said. He changed his course from the door to the bathroom. He glanced at Luke before shutting the door behind him, he smiled when seeing Luke's giddy expression.

Maybe he missed him a little, just a little.

Ashton looked in the mirror of the bathroom, he brushed his hair a few times with his fingers, before going through some cabinets to find what he needed. Lube and hand cuffs. 

"My shirt," Ashton paused to sit back down on the bed, causing Luke's eyes to cling to him, "looks so good, when it's just hanging off your back."

Luke glared at the reference.

"You're ruining the mood," he pouted.

"Okay, sorry. But seriously, your driving me fucking insane," Luke blushed when Ashton's lips tickled the skin behind his ear, "Now, over my knee."

Luke did as told, even if it was considered a punishment, he still loved it. Ashton pulled up his shirt a little so that he could see Luke's panties, which were black, one of his favorites. 

"Hmm what do you think you deserve? Ten? Twenty? No prep? How about I fuck your mouth?" Ashton listed all the things he knew Luke liked, but could still be considered harsh. 

All the options seemed great to Luke, he would've chosen a hundred spanks and maybe some bondage - but the words barely left his mouth as it was.

"Twenty, and n-no prep. I've been bad daddy... so naughty. Need you to remind me w-who I belong to," Luke stuttered a bit, but he sounded hot anyway. 

Nodding, Ashton raised his hand, letting it fall on Luke's clothed bum, and then letting his hand bounce right off. 

"One," Luke whimpered. When Ash hit him his clothed dïck would rub against his leg, plus Luke just loved the feeling he got each time he was spanked. He felt young and small, like a child. 

After about five more spanks and a few more accidental brushings, Ash spoke up. "So bad, Luke. Such a tease, sending me those videos," Spank. "Naughty boy, your mine not his."

"S-seven... Please, harder. Need it," Luke whined.

With every spank, Luke would jump forward a bit, which meant that his stomach would skim across Ashton's aching hard on. He really wanted to get a blow job out of Luke, but at this point he wasn't even sure if he'd make it all the way. 

"So greedy," Ashton chuckled, delivering another few hits. "Only ten more, be good for me Princess and you might get a reward."

Luke nodded and continued to count after each thrust. He felt twelve again each time the friction got to him, he was nearly there. To keep his mind off of it he thought about what his reward might be. Maybe prep, or no restraints, although Luke was pretty sure he wouldn't like that as much.

"19..." Spank. "20, all done Daddy. Was I a good boy?"

Ashton smirked. He nodded before letting Luke sit up right again. He took off his shirt, throwing it on the ground somewhere, so Luke was now just left in black lace, while Ash was fully clothed.

Scratch that, Luke was completely naked because Ashton couldn't help himself. 

"Not fair..." Luke pouted, but to Ashton it was more than fair. Luke was more prettier than Ashton anyway, he just wanted to look at his pretty skin. But, yeah his jeans were pressing down on his erection, which wasn't as pleasant as the friction he got from Luke. He slipped out of his jeans, letting his dïck breathe through the hole in his boxers. 

Luke, as if it was an instinct, started pumping Ashton's length. He was so much longer than Christofer, more thick. He could feel the veins popping out, and the tip that was already leaking precum. He wanted to taste it, probably would've too if Ash hadn't stopped him.

"No, don't have time baby boy. Just enjoy your reward before I fück you into the matress," Ashton smirked. He pulled Luke into his waist, before connecting their lips together. For a moment, Luke continued to stroke Ash, which just made him moan, until all he could focus on was the kiss. Licking all around Luke's mouth, Ashton tugged on Luke's hair, giving him the 'sex hair' he seemed to have a lot. Luke couldn't help but grind himself down, he felt Ashton's cöck rubbing against his bum each time he came down, each time getting closer and closer to Luke's warm entrance.

It may have been naughty, but Luke had Ashton around his finger already, so he figured a little change in plans wouldn't matter so much. While Ash was still sucking on Luke's lips and lip ring, the younger boy had managed to find the right angle that allowed him to lower himself down on Ashton's huge length.

When he first slid in, it hurt, a lot. Luke wasn't prepped nor did he have any lubricant at all. But, he loved the full feeling he felt only with Ashton. Chris wasn't big enough to do this to him, only Ashton.

"Luke, wh-what are you doing?" Ashton asked, still out of breath from the kiss. He was using everything in him not to thrust into Luke and fuck the shit out of him because bloody hell he felt amazing. Bry wasn't this tight, not that she was a slut, he just honestly preferred arses to vaginas. Plus, he hadn't had sex sense a little before the tour started - which made nearly two months, and again - Luke was so tight.

"Needed you, feels good," Luke whimpered. He moved a little, he didn't feel any shooting pains like last time, instead he felt pleasure. He started to bounce himself, but not before kissing Ashton once again.

Luke's arms wrapped around Ashton's neck, trying to pull him closer even though they were literally as close as they could get. Luke continued to fuck himself on Ashton, bouncing a little higher each time, searching for his prostate.

Ash knew that he probably should stop letting Luke control him, but it felt so good. He was sweating though his shirt and underwear but it somehow made it hotter for the two. Luke got to run his hands all over Ashton's sweaty body, and Ash could literally feel how worked up he was. 

"Mmm fuck me," Luke muttered, so Ashton started to thrust his hips into Luke, that way he could help him find his prostate. He found it fairly quickly, he still knew every inch of Luke's body like the back of his hand. "Oh!"

Then Ashton smirked, he knew he was the only one who knew Luke's body so well. The only one who could find every sweet spot on the boy's body, the only one who could make him feel so well.

"Hmm, Pr-princess tell me something," Luke nodded, resting his head on Ashton's shoulder, kissing his neck while he spoke, his body still bouncing with every thrust. "Can he make you feel this good?"

Ashton placed his hands on Luke's waist before he thrusted into him harder than before, and he could tell he hit that spot perfectly by the way he cried and his whole body went limp for a second. They were both so close, they could feel it coming.

"N-no... Only you," Luke pathetically tried to keep bouncing, but he was so exhausted. Ashton wore him out so much more than Chris ever did. 

"Who am I?" 

Luke swore to himself - he didn't have time for Ashton's teasing. It felt like his insides were just screaming, he couldn't take it anymore he was so worn out he just needed to come.

"Daddy!" Luke whined.

Seeing that Luke was way too tired to carry on, Ashton took things into his own hands. He flipped the pair over, never once leaving the warmth of Luke's body. He lied Luke down on the bed behind them, Luke silently thanking him for letting him have a break. Once he saw that Luke was settled, he started pounding his cöck into him.

It wasn't his best, most precise, nor longest fuck, but he was putting his heart into it. He wanted to make Luke cum harder than ever, but he was already oh so tired like Luke, but he did manage to make Luke cry out with every thrust.

"Shitt, you're so tight Luke. Your friend must be pretty small, eh? D-doesn't stretch you out like I do? Doesn't fill y-you up like I do?" Ash asked while he continued to pound into the younger boy, his hole clenching over and over, a sign that he was close. Luke shook his head no, "Doesn't make you cum like do?"

The last part was barely a whisper, but Luke definitely heard him.

"Only you can, Daddy!"

Luke squirmed when he came, his eyes falling to the back of his head, nails scratching down Ashton's back - and Ashton's favorite: his mouth hanging open as he screamed loud even for the whole hotel (yes, hotel. They were on tour) to hear.

Ashton came soon after, deep inside Luke. The feeling was weird, but it made him feel filthy. He loved feeling filthy. Ash waited a minute to wait out his high, before pulling out. He fell beside Luke.

The first thing he did was strip himself of the rest of his clothing, by now they were soaking wet and wouldn't be comfortable to stay in. He pulled the cover over Luke and himself before taking a breath. He'd definitely never done that before. Too bad the hand cuffs (or lube) weren't put to good use. He chuckled dryly when seeing them still lying beside the two on a nightstand.

"So..." Ashton started, "Is that guy like... your boyfriend?" 

He tried to sound nonchalant, it didn't work well.

Luke smirked. "Why? If he were, would it make you jealous?" 

"No," Ash stiffened.

"Sure... But no, he's not my boyfriend. Just someone I hook up with when I get lonely."

Ashton nodded but didn't say anything. All they did was sit in silence for a while. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what.

After a while, he knew he better say something. 

"I regret it, you know."

Luke looked at him, "Regret what?"

"Breaking up, leaving you for her," he sighed.

"Did you just realize that now?" Luke asked. He was a bit uncomfortable. He thought that maybe the only reason Ash was saying those things were because he wanted sex on tour, like Luke was just a piece of meat to him.

"No, well yes. I dunno. I've missed you for a while, I guess. But, I just sorta admitted it now..." Ash looked at Luke for the first time. He didn't like making eye contact when he was nervous.

"Oh, so it's not just because you missed sex?"

Ashton laughed. "Hell no, Luke. You're way more to me than that."

Luke thought for a moment. "Okay, so what's your point?"

"I want to get back together, or something. Anything. I miss your cuddles and kisses, plus your cute little good morning, good night texts, and the way you put the nose on your smiley faces. And your lame jokes. I think I missed your lame jokes the most," Ash took a breath to take in Luke. God, he was so perfect. "Plus your morning voice, morning hair, or just mornings in general with you. Sometimes you're a real bump on a log but most of the time your really sweet and awkward and shy and perfect. I... I just love you a lot Luke Hemmings."

Luke blushed. No one had ever gone on about why they liked him - or loved him. It was always just sort of "Hey, you're hot. I like you." Nothing like what Ashton had said. 

It wasn't like the first time the big three words came up, but Luke just assumed when Bryana appeared the love disappeared. 

"Ashton... I dunno. I was heart broken when you introduced us, you know? I thought we'd be forever..." Luke admitted.

"And we will be. I would never lie to you. I just... I didn't want to lose you. Management could always break us up, or someone could find out and our careers would be in the drain. I just didn't want lose, didn't want to risk it all for you," Ashton said. "But now, I know that it's worth it. You're worth it."

Luke smiled. He could see the tears in Ashton's eyes and feel them in his own. He was a sucker for sweet words, he couldn't help but accept.

"Okay, yeah. We should get back together... Or something. We'll work something out, right? Promise me."

"I promise, I will never lose you again, ever," Ashton promised, and he meant it. Luke just smiled at the boy in front of him, he was so lucky.

Ashton rolled over on his side, Luke cuddling up into him. They were just like a ball of limbs, it wasn't the best position, but it was warm at least.

The two whispered about stupid things for the rest of the night. Mostly just about what had gone on while they were on break from each other. Besides Ashton's girlfriend. She didn't come up, not once.

After the two had stopped talking, all was silent in the hotel room. Every once in a while you could hear some kids sprinting down the hallway, because lets face it - those are so fun to run down. But other than that, it was silent.

Until Luke spoke up, "I love you. I always have and I always will."

He thought Ashton was asleep, he wasn't. And he was glad he wasn't. He kissed Luke's cheek before repeating the same words, then fell asleep next to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, it's on my wattpad along with a few others.  
> wattpad - ashtonsbabygurl :)


End file.
